parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin)
Here is the making of the fourteenth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Duck *Red and White Express Coach *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Red Express Coach *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Henry *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Gordon *James *Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Devious Diesel *Percy *Breakdown Train *Sir Topham Hatt Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Duck is being turned on the turntable. Scene 2 *Duck puffs along, hauling a red and white Express coach, green and white Express coach, and red Express coach. Scene 3 *A freight car is shown. Scene 4 *Duck bumps eight freight cars. Scene 5 *Duck whistles. Scene 6 *Duck backs down. Scene 7 *Duck puffs along, hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose. Scene 8 *Duck passes by. Scene 9 *Cross Henry, Angry Gordon, and Angry James talk while lip syncing angrily. Scene 10 *Devious Diesel is being turned. Scene 11 *Devious Diesel is happy. Scene 12 *Devious Diesel backs down. Scene 13 *Devious Diesel stops. Scene 14 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 15 *An impressed Devious Diesel talks while lip syncing to a confused Duck. Scene 16 *A pleased James smiles. Scene 17 *A proud Henry chuckles. Scene 18 *A happy Gordon smirks. Scene 19 *Devious Diesel talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 20 *Duck leaves. Scene 21 *Devious Diesel follows. Scene 22 *The engines smile. Scene 23 *The engines talk while lip syncing. Scene 24 *Duck puffs past. Scene 25 *Devious Diesel follows. Scene 26 *Duck and Devious Diesel go together. Scene 27 *Duck and Devious Diesel stop. Scene 28 *Devious Diesel looks hurt. Scene 29 *Devious Diesel talks while lip syncing angrily. Scene 30 *Duck talks while lip syncing, scheming. Scene 31 *Duck leaves. Scene 32 *Devious Diesel goes away. Scene 33 *Duck returns. Scene 34 *Some cars are shown. Scene 35 *The cars are empty. Scene 36 *Devious Diesel is mad. Scene 37 *Devious Diesel bumps the cars. Scene 38 *Devious Diesel goes forward. Scene 39 *The cars groan. Scene 40 *The cars talk while lip syncing, scared. Scene 41 *The cars talk while lip syncing, worried. Scene 42 *Duck chuckles. Scene 43 *Devious Diesel is mad. Scene 44 *Devious Diesel's wheels spin. Scene 45 *Devious Diesel goes forward. Scene 46 *The cars are bumped. Scene 47 *The cars talk while lip syncing, scared. Scene 48 *The cars talk while lip syncing, worried. Scene 49 *The brakes snap. Scene 50 *Devious Diesel growls angrily. Scene 51 *Duck laughs while taking and lip syncing. Scene 52 *Devious Diesel backs down. Scene 53 *The cars can't move. Scene 54 *Duck pulls in with some freight cars and a caboose. Scene 55 *Duck stops and talks while lip syncing with Diesel. Scene 56 *Devious Diesel talks while lip syncing, confused. Scene 57 *Duck talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 58 *Devious Diesel gulps. Scene 59 *Devious Diesel talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 60 *Duck talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 61 *Duck leaves. Scene 62 *Devious Diesel growls. Scene 63 *The breakdown train is shown. Scene 64 *The cars sing while talking and lip syncing. Scene 65 *The cars sing louder while talking and lip syncing. Scene 66 *The cars sing together while talking and lip syncing. Scene 67 *The first car sings while talking and lip syncing. Scene 68 *Now the other car sings while talking and lip syncing. Scene 69 *The last car sings while talking and lip syncing. Scene 70 *The cars sing together while talking and lip syncing. Scene 71 *Devious Diesel growls. Scene 72 *Devious Diesel leaves. Trivia *In the second shot, Duck will be hauling a red and white Express coach, green and white Express coach, and red Express coach. *In the fourth shot, Duck will bump eight freight cars and a caboose together. *In the eleventh shot, Duck will puff along, hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose. *In the ninth shot, Duck, hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose, will pass an Angry Gordon, an Angry James, and Henry. *From shots 54 to 61, Duck will be pulling some other freight cars and a caboose. *From shots 10 to 27, Devious Diesel will be filmed, meeting the other engines, and following Duck to the yard *A cross Diesel will be filmed from Shot 28 to Shot 29. *From Shot 31 to 32, a sly Diesel goes away. *A cross Diesel will be filmed from Shots 36 to 38, Shots 43 to 46, Shot 50, and Shot 52, trying to take nine freight cars from a siding, only to fail. *A cross Diesel will be filmed from Shots 55 to 56, Shots 58 to 62, and Shots 71 to 72, hauling the Breakdown Train. Category:TrainBoy43